Pofiron (Long War Alternate Universe)
Pofiron was a Toa of Stone in the Long War Alternate Universe. He was a member of the Spectre Program and fought in the battle that changed the tide of the war. He was one of the few in the Spectre Program that did not lose their prior memories. History Early Life Pofiron, like other Po-Matoran, started his life on Spherus Magna where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. For years he labored in darkness on a dying planet, with no conscious or desire, building what would later be his salvation, piece by piece. In time, the Matoran Universe was complete, and it was sent off among the stars. Pofiron was placed on the Northern Continent where he continued to operate with little sapience. When Velika had tampered with the species of the Matoran Universe, however, Pofiron, as well as many other beings, were given true sentience. After getting used to his new-found sentience, Pofiron lived amongst a larger village called Vosov. Here, he accepted the humble job of a construction worker, where he'd spend the next part of his life assisting in constructing various buildings for the ever-expanding population of Vosov. Pofiron had a nice left during his time in Vosov. He had a steady income and lived pleasantly. However, the first of his many misfortunes was to come... Attack on Vosov While Vosov expanded, they were unaware that they were building underneath a hive of Nui-Rama. This discovery was made by a most unfortunate Matoran while constructing a sewer. The Nui-Rama, startled, swarmed Vosov, intended on defending the colony. The guards were caught unawares; they could not defend the helpless Matoran. The Matoran were stung to death withing seconds. Pofiron, in the madness, was able to find solace in one of the food storage container, where he hid cowardly during the infestation. The village was saved, however, when three Makuta were deployed to help the individuals, where they killed the Nui-Rama plaguing Vosov. Any survivors quickly came out of their hiding holes, desperate to meet their saviors Pofiron was greeted by the mask of one the Makuta as he opened up the door to the food container, where he was quickly pulled out of. Pofiron, as well as the other survivors, endured multiple scratches and stings from the vicious insects, and were treated as quickly as possible. After the first of many traumatizing experiences to come, Pofiron made the bold decision to become a sculptor in Metru Nui. Using whatever money he could salvage from Vosov, Pofiron set out to start a new life Life in Metru Nui Shortly arriving on Metru Nui, Pofiron's was greeted with a glimmer of hope. He moved to Po-Metru where he helped make statues. He was the errand boy who would fetch the supplies for the real carvers. His line of work, to say the least, was humiliating. He would be often treated as a lower individual, always looked down upon. Pofiron, fed up with this treatment, promptly quit in searches of a job in construction. Before he could, however, the peoples of Ta-Metru and Po-Metru had reached boiling point with each other, prompting the Matoran Civil War Matoran Civil War Pofiron was drafted into the war to fight the Ta-Matoran immediately. The Po-Matoran joined others in the streets, where he ran and cowered. After much infighting, Pofiron was one of the Matoran lured by Makuta Teridax into the Archives of Onu-Metru. Here, the Makuta unleashed many of the Archives' specimens upon the helpless Matoran. By some miracle, Pofiron survived, but before having the image of Matoran getting slaughtered burned into his head. When the Matoran Civil War ended, a shaken Pofiron swiftly departed Metru Nui, desperate to find solace somewhere in the Universe... Tools and Equipment As a Toa, Pofiron preferred simple melee weapons. He chose protosteel gauntlets as his weapons of choice; combined with the strength of his mask, the results proved very worthwhile. Pofiron's Pakari was peculiarly shaped; the main part of the mask had a similar appearance to the head of a Vorox, with horns protruding from the sides. Abilities and Traits As a Toa of Stone, Pofiron had complete control over the power of stone. He could create stone structures and weapons, as well as many other abilities. Due to the extreme training from the Spectre Program, Pofiron had achieved mastery in multiple different fighting techniques. He would normally launch himself using his elemental powers and plow through enemies with the mix of his gauntlets and Pakari. When compared to other members of the Spectre Program, Pofiron scores low, but due to his impeccable luck, he usually ends up on top in battles. From the beginning of his life to the end, Pofiron had experienced multiple tragedies and horrors. By the time of the Spectre Program, Pofiron already had minor post-traumatic stress disorder. By the end of it, this increased twofold. Pofiron has been known to stress out in certain situations and hesitate at times in combat. Pofiron was also known to crave attention. He would try to seek approval from others whenever he accomplished a task. When they were acknowledged and applauded, it filled Pofiron with pride. Any time his skills or feats were dismissed, however, it was common for Pofiron's self-esteem to drop. Throughout the war, Pofiron aimed to be a war hero. He has always in life aimed to be publicly recognized and always strives to do his best, desperately looking for approval in his actions. Whenever working with a partner, Pofiron has been known to become frustrated with his partner and would treat it like a competition, always trying to one up his partner. Trivia shhhhhhhh Category:Long War Alternate Universe Category:Toa Category:Toa of Stone Category:Matoran Category:Po-Matoran Category:Self-MOCs Category:Stone